Sick
by Scarpaw
Summary: The Gods just had to have scripted this scene out for how his hikari was acting towards him. All his hikari had to do was take his medicine, yet it seemed that Ra, the obvious writer of the scene, had other plans to torture him... Young!Ryou fic


Okay, so I've been sick lately with a cold- thankfully it's not that bad -and I got this idea. It's another Young!Ryou fic with Bakura torture. It's adorable and slightly funny- to me anyways. Please read it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh **

**_Sick_**

"No." Ryou said before hiding himself under the comforter of his bed, the comforter having a huge picture of Change of Heart covering the top of it. Bakura sighed as he fought against the inane urge to scream. He never did well with children- well, sick ones, that was. The healthy ones were no problem, it was just the sick ones that tormented him.

Very much like his own hikari was tormenting him right now.

His hikari was being a brat right now, absolutely refusing to take his medicine! Not that Bakura really cared that the kid was sick, that was. It was just that when Ryou was sick, the body was sick, and Bakura didn't want the body sick, because that meant more of a risk at the body dying, leaving him trapped in that bloody ring again.

Thus, there he was, trying to get his eight year old hikari to take his medicine already!

"Take it." Bakura's tone was one that held no arguments, yet even his own hikari was daring to test him.

"No." Ryou's reply was muffled as he was still hidden under his comforter. Bakura growled, tightening his hold on the items in his hands- a bottle of cold medicine in one hand, a glass of water in the other. Bakura sighed, knowing that he had to go for the one act he did not like- or enjoy for that matter -to geth his hikari to take the medicine. He had to play 'nice' for his hikari to try and get him to take the medicine.

"Take your medicine please," Bakura growled, twitching as he said 'please'. Nice wasn't his thing, but everybody made sacrifices for something. And right now, Bakura was making a _huge _sacrifice so he could try and keep his hikari's body healthy, for the sole reason that it was his body as well.

Of course, as he should have expected, the sacrifice was completely and utterly in vain.

"I said no." Ryou answered his yami, burrowing himself further beneath the darkness of his comforter. Bakura took a deep breath, telling himself that killing his hikari wouldn't do him any good, before retaliating back at his hikari.

"And I said take it." Bakura growled the order, tone once again daring his hikari to defy him.

Ryou's answer was perfectly scripted, like the Gods of Egypt themselves had planned this whole thing out before hand just for the enjoyment of his torture.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" The response was whiny as the comforter shifted and Ryou's head popped out from beneath the comforter, white hair messy and nose rubbed raw. "I told you I wasn't going to take it!" Great. Bakura only needed a spoon and the next time his hikari opened that back-talking mouth of his he'd get what was coming to him. Unfortunately, he didn't know where said spoon was kept in his hikari's apartment, and it was hard enough just to find the bottle of medicine and the glass for the water. And it also sounded like the hikari needed a nap. Oh joy.

"And I said, take it," Bakura growled, thrusting the bottle towards his hikari. "Now take it!" Ryou shook his head, knotted white locks bumping their way across his flushed face.

"No." Ryou repeated himself, hands reaching for the edge of his comforter, eyes locked with his yami's.

"Yes." Bakura growled, reaching over and placing the items in his hands on Ryou's bed side table and snatching his hikari's hands up to stop him from hiding again.

"No." Ryou said childishly, trying to tear his hands from Bakura's grasp. The attempt was futile, as the yami was way stronger than the young sick hikari.

"Yes." Bakura growled, not noticing the smirk on his hikari's face.

"Yes." Ryou then said, and Bakura reacted quickly with his reply- the wrong reply he was supposed to give in that situation.

"No." Bakura responded automatically, before his brain actually realized what his hikari had just done.

Ryou giggled as Bakura swore profoundly when he realized that he had been duped by his hikari- his _eight year old_ hikari. If the Pharoah were ever to hear about this wherever he was, Bakura was sure he'd never live it down.

Yes, the Gods just had to have had scripted this scene, the writer Ra himself, for this monument embarrassment on Bakura.

"Take your medicine."

"No Bakura."

And his damn hikari _still_ refused to take his medicine!

_**The End**_

Poor 'Kura. A sick Ryou's probably more of a pest than healthy Ryou...

Please read and review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
